Crying Like a Church on Monday-
by Emilia
Summary: This is the sequel to "IF you leave". It's a song fic to the somg by the New Radicals and picks up from after Tai left with Yamato.


Crying Like a Church on Monday  
(By the New Radicals)  
  
  
I was dancing  
With your shadow  
Slow down memories hall  
I said wait  
Have I been seduced and forgotten  
You said baby haven't we all.  
~~~  
Hikari stirred in her sleep. She thought she heard a TV. She felt Miko shift in her arms and then uncoil herself from her resting position. "Hmmm Miko where are you going?" She opened her eyes slightly. "Where am I? Oh that's right. Tai's place." She gave a small laugh and then closed her eyes again as she listened to her cat's paws pat gingerly across her pillow. Then she heard a crinkle. Her eyes shot back open. Then she heard it again, very close to her head. Miko mewed, then gave off a purr.  
  
Hikari sat up and turned around. She blindly fumbled for the chain on her bedside lamp and pulled it. Her room was suddenly illuminated with light, startling her and making her see black dots for a few seconds as her eyes adjusted to the light. Another crinkle was heard and Miko gave off a small content sigh. Hikari inhaled and turned around to see her cat lying on a sheet of paper on her pillow. "What's this doing here?" Hikari gently coaxed Miko off her pillow then brushed a few cat hairs off the paper. She settled down in her bed with Miko curled up next to her again and examined her discovery.  
  
It had Tai's hand writing on it, she was sure of that. She ran two fingers through Miko's fur and put on her reading glasses. A few minutes later, Miko's head jerked up as a gasp was heard. This is what Hikari read:  
  
My Dearest little sister,  
When you find this note, I probably won't be here. I feel I must tell you this before anything else goes any further: I know this may put a cramp in anything that was happening between you and Takeru, and I apologize, but I'm in love with Yamato. He and I have decided to run away together to another place, far away from our old lives. We both felt like our lives weren't holding all we needed and we are, by now, probably on a plane to another place where we can be happy together.  
  
I know that things will be rough at home with the others, once they discover that Yamato and I are gone, but please know that I am sorry for having got leave you alone like this. I will definitely see you again soon and I hope you know how much I love you.  
Take care,  
Tai  
  
Hikari didn't know what to say. Her brother and Takeru's? This was all a joke, wasn't it? She rose and walked into the living room. Sora was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the clock on the wall. "I don't understand it," she muttered. "It's two in the morning and he still isn't home!"  
  
"Sora?" Hikari gently rested her hand on Sora's shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Sora laughed nervously. "Your brother's just taking longer than usual to come home. But don't worry. He was only going over to Yamato's. He should be right back."  
"To Yamato's?" Hikari squeaked.  
"Mmhmm." Sora wiped a tear from her eye. "He should be back… any second now."  
  
"Sora, I- I don't know how to tell you this, but I found this on my pillow just now. It's from Tai. It says-" Sora grabbed the letter from her. Her eyes darted rapidly over the words, then she gave a hysteric laugh.  
  
"Gone? Gone with Yamato? Don't be ridiculous! I called him on his cell phone and he answered. And then his phone went dead, but there's a reasonable explanation for all this." She giggled hysterically as she picked up the phone and dialed. "He- hello? Mimi? Yeah it's me, Sora. I was just wondering, have you seen Tai? He said he was going over to your place for a while and-" The sound of Mimi's hysterical voice buzzed through the receiver. "Oh, I see. Yamato's not there either. Have you tried calling him? Maybe they met for a beer or a movie or-" More hysterical laughter mixed with talk. "Oh, his cell phone died too? Well I just can't find Tai anywhere and now Hikari's just shown me a letter that she found on her pillow. Listen to this." Sora read Tai's letter over the phone to Mimi. They both gave hysterical but nervous laughter. "I don't know what to do! Maybe we should…" Sora's voice trailed off as Mimi cut her off. "Yeah! Tell them all to come here! Bye!" She triumphantly hung up. "Everyone's coming here to help us find them!" Sora looked confidently at Hikari. "They'll know where they are for sure!"  
  
"But Sora, Tai's letter said-"  
  
"He was probably joking! You know how much Tai loves to tease you!" Sora gave another nervous laugh and wiped some sweat from off her forehead. "He'll come back… He has to come back to me."  
"No," Hikari murmured as she lowered her eyes. "He'll come back with Yamato. He'll come back to everyone."  
~~~~  
Now I don't like crying  
Because it only gets me wet  
But I can't help failing  
To remember to forget you  
And I know it's gonna be a long time.  
  
And I'm crying like a church on Monday  
Praying for these feelings to go away  
So do me a favor baby  
Put down your new god  
And love me like Sunday again.  
~~~~  
  
"Sora? It's ok, it's us." Jyou and Koushiro arrived a half an hour later with Mimi, whom Koushiro had driven over.   
Sora grabbed Jyou and Koushiro by their shirt collars and dragged them inside, slamming the door behind them. "I'm so glad you two are here! You've gotta help us find Tai and Yamato!" She sat down next to the hysterical Mimi.  
  
"Now calm down Sora. Can you tell us where you saw Tai last?" Jyou sighed as he tried to speak over Mimi's hysterical laughter.  
  
"Well, He was wearing his blue jacket, the one Hikari gave him for his birthday two years ago." Sora sniffed. "He was standing at the front door carrying his black duffel bag. When I asked him where he was going, he said he was going to take something over to Yamato's place. That was the last time I saw him. I tried calling him on his cell phone, but it went dead."  
  
"And Mimi," Jyou looked at Mimi who was practically smothering Koushiro while she cried. "When was the last time you saw Yamato?"  
"Ya-Yamato?" Mimi looked up and then burst into tears.  
"Yes, YAMATO." Jyou sighed and waited patiently for her to calm down.  
"Well, I was going into the bedroom to go look for my new shoes. They're adorable! They're black and have these little-"  
"Mimi! We're talking about Yamato, remember?"  
  
"Oh right! Well I walked in and he was packing things into his over-night bag. I asked him what was going on and he wouldn't tell me. So I just stood there in the doorway until he finished packing. Then he got his black leather jacket and walked right past me to the front door. I called after him 'where are you going?' and he said 'Out. I'll be back later'. I called him later on his cell phone to see where he was, and then his phone suddenly went dead."  
  
"Hmmm, so the disappearance of those two must be connected." Koushiro arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh course it's connected! Don't any of you understand what's happened?" They all turned to Hikari who stood behind the sofa brandishing Tai's letter.  
  
"What's that in your hand Hikari?" Koushiro asked as Mimi and Sora shrank down into the sofa.  
"I found it on my pillow when I woke up. It's a letter form Tai." Hikari handed it to Jyou who studied it carefully.  
  
"She showed it to me earlier," Sora explained. "But I just couldn't believe that anything like that would happen. I read it to Mimi too and she doesn't believe it either." Mimi nodded in agreement as Koushiro took the letter from Jyou to read for himself.  
"It's ridiculous isn't it? The very idea!" Mimi giggled.  
  
"No, it's not ridiculous Mimi." Eyes jumped to Jyou. "I've known. Somehow, I've always known those two wanted to be together. Ever since our reunion, when they both disappeared during the night, every time I would see them together. At first I thought that they had realized what a good friendship they had, but some where in me I always felt like there was more." Jyou gripped a cushion. "I never thought they would actually leave though."  
Sora burst out crying. "And all this time I thought I was making him happy when Yamato was all he wanted!"  
"And all this time Taichi was all that Yamato wanted!" Mimi cried along with Sora.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes with no sound but Mimi and Sora's crying. Then the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Hikari rushed to the telephone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hikari?" Hikari recognized the voice immediately.  
  
"Takeru? Takeru, is that you?" How was she going to break it to Takeru? Hey we can't date anymore because our brothers have run away together. She shuddered.  
  
"Hikari? I'm calling form Yamato's apartment building."  
  
"How'd you get there?"  
  
"I was going to stay with Yamato and then come over to surprise you. But Yamato and Mimi weren't home, so I went to put a note in their mailbox, but when I did, I found a letter addressed to me at the college. It's from Yamato. It says…" There was a pause.  
  
"Takeru? Takeru what is it?" Hikari could guess easily what it said, but she wanted to be sure.  
  
"Well, it says he's run away with Tai. They're off in America some where. And they'll be back soon. Maybe in a month or two."  
  
"Great. Now I'll have something to tell Sora. She and Mimi have been crying their eyes out."  
  
"They have? Do you need any help over there?"  
  
"Well, Jyou and Koushiro are already over here, but-"  
  
"But Jyou and Koushiro both have places they have to be. I'm coming over. See you in a couple minutes."  
  
"Oh um okay. Bye." Hikari hung up. Mimi and Sora both stared at her, their eyes asking 'was it Him?' Hikari shook her head, no. The other two sank down in disappointment.  
  
~~~  
I was hiding in your bedroom  
When I saw him come inside  
I can't live in his shadow  
Is that where I'm dancing till I die.  
  
Now I don't light candles  
Because they make me see the light  
That I can't help failing  
To remember to forget you  
And I know it's gonna be a long time.  
~~~  
  
Later that night, Takeru arrived. He gave Hikari a quick hug, then took over comforting Sora and Mimi. He made Jyou go home to his fiancé and Koushiro go home to his life. Then he did his best to convince Sora that it wasn't the end of the world and to convince Mimi that Yamato didn't hate her. Some how, he managed to coax Sora to go to bed, and Mimi to spend the night in Hikari's room.  
  
Now he lay asleep on the sofa. Hikari was supposed to be asleep on the other couch too, but she was sitting in front of the window instead. She looked over at the sleeping Takeru. He looked just like Yamato had when he was that age. And somewhere, that Yamato was in love with her brother.  
  
A tear slid out from Hikari's eye. "Tai, if you were going to leave, why wouldn't you tell me? I'm your sister, Tai. I care about you." Her words were quiet enough to not be heard by Takeru, but loud enough to make Miko come jump into her lap. "Why couldn't he tell me about him and Yamato? Why did I have to find out like this? And now…" She looked at Takeru. "I may never be able to kiss Takeru's lips again." She clutched the windowsill. "That's why. He didn't want me to break it off with Takeru right away. But now what am I supposed to do? Tai, what do I do now?" Hikari closed her eyes wearily as more tears spilled out. She let out a shaky breath. "What do I do now?"  
  
A hand on her shoulder led her eyes up to meet Takeru's. "Don't cry Hikari. We'll figure something out." He picked her up out of her chair by the window and swung her around to the sofa.  
  
"I'm scared Takeru. I'm scared for them, for us." She allowed Takeru to pull a blanket over her and then fluff her pillow. "I'm scared we won't be able to be together now once they comeback. And I'm scared for Tai and Yamato, being out away from us."  
  
"They have each other for now. Just like we have each other for now." Takeru lay down next to Hikari and put his arms around her.  
  
"But why can't we have each other forever?" Hikari snuggled against Takeru.  
  
"Who says we can't?" He ran a finger down Hikari's cheek.   
  
"I just hope that Tai's ok. I just hope he's ok." Hikari slowly closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~~~  
And I'm crying like a church on Monday  
Praying for these feelings to go away  
SO do me a favor baby  
Put down your new god  
And love me like Sunday again.  
  
There ain't no use in trying to stop me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
The End.  



End file.
